Conventional mobile devices are often dedicated to performing a specific application. For example, a mobile phone provides telephony services, a personal digital assistant (PDA) provides a way to organize addresses, contacts and notes, a media player plays content, email devices provide email communication, a browser to surf the Internet, etc. Modern mobile devices can include two or more of these applications. The applications can be represented on a user interface of the mobile device by icons.
Some modern mobile devices include browsers for searching and accessing web content. These browsers often include book marking capability so that a user can bookmark a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) of a webpage of interest to revisit later. While book marking is useful, bookmarked URLs can look similar which can confuse the user and diminish the usefulness of book marking.